From books to pierces
by furubasuta.roronoa
Summary: Levy gets mad at Gajeel and runs away from the guild to clear her head. A GaLe story, I guess. Better than the summary shows, I think... or hope. Up to you to find out!


**Hey minna~ I know the start of the story is a bit cheesy and all… Well, I wanted to write GaLe and there can't be love without cheesiness, right? Right? Oh forget it and just read the damn OneShot.**

* * *

"What? Who are you? What do you want with me?!"

"Calm down, little lady. We just wanna have some fun…!" the man walked closer to Levy and put on a disgusting smirk on his face.

* * *

_A few hours ago…_

* * *

"I **hate **you!" Levy screamed in Gajeel's face, tears filling her eyes.

"Fine! See if I care!" He growled back at her. Levy ran out of the beer hall and slammed the door behind her. The big room was quiet for a moment, even if the usual members were all there.

How dare he tell her she was weak? Well, yes she was, but, he didn't have to say it all the time, he could've had some sense. And, so what if she's weak? No need to constantly remind her of it. 'He's just a jerk, that's all.' She thought while wiping the tears. But, if he was just a jerk, then why did she fall for him? 'Curse you Gajeel! And your rough tone, and insensitivity, and those big flexing arms, and those pointy red eyes, and that stupidly cute grin on your face when you snicker 'Geehee'… What are you thinking, Levy? Pull it together!'

She didn't know where to go. Angrily she ran away from the building and couldn't keep track of the road because of the tears that were blurring her sight. After some time she found herself in a forest near Magnolia. She sat under the shade of a big tree and wrapped her arms around her knees. 'How will I face everyone again? I shouldn't have put on such a scene… But it was his fault for being such a jerk! Stupid Gajeel…' She sighed. The peace of the breeze that was playing with some stray leaves made her fall asleep next to a bush.

A few hours of quiet passed until voices came from the other side of the bush she was sleeping next to.

"AHAHAAH we sure got some pretty nice stuff this time!" One of the men in the group said emptying the contents of a bag on the ground. Jewelry.

"Nice job, Asawa!" one of the members laughed. They were four and each of them had some kind of blade or gun on them.

The bush near them shrugged.

"Who's there?!" The man who seemed to be the leader, Asawa, pulled out his mini dagger and took a few steps towards the bush. He saw a small girl with blue hair sleeping. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of the other gang members.

"Looky what we have 'ere! An eavesdropper!"

"What? What are you talking about? I don't even know you!" Levy tried to free herself from the man's clutch, but he wouldn't give in.

"Now, now… don't be rude. And stop kicking me, you annoyance!" he slapped her. She fell to the ground and grabbed her cheek.

"What? Who are you? What do you want with me?!" Levy screamed.

"Calm down, little lady. We just wanna have some fun…!" the man walked closer to Levy and put on a disgusting smirk on his face.

Another one of the members pulled out a pistol. Levy noticed his maniacal look and shrieked. She kicked Asawa in the groin and stood up, back touching a big tree.

"Solid Script: Fire!" blue flames targeted the opponent, but were deflected thanks to a spell that the leader used.

"Oh, a Mage, are you? Hahahaahah that'll do ya no good! You see, I know a spell that deflects all indirect attacks. And seeing how you're a solid script mage, you can't land a hit on me!"

'He's smarter than he looks…' One of Asawa's friends grabbed Levy's shoulder and threw her to the ground. He kicked her in the waist. Levy tried to land a hit on him, which made him even angrier. He pulled out a hunter's dagger.

"Stop strugglin', ya little brat!" he cut her upper arm sideways.

"Aah!" Levy screamed.

"She's a lively one, boss. But, she's too annoying." One of them commented something looking down at the Fairy Tail Mage.

"We don't need her. Kill her." The boss heard him and waved his hand lazily, like he had disposed of people just like that countless times.

Two of them held Levy down and the third was preparing to stab her in the waist.

Levy started crying. 'Of course I would get caught… I'm so weak… Gajeel was right…'

"HAHAHAHAAH you're dead, girlie!" He was half way to thrusting the blade in her front.

Levy closed her eyes, all faith in freeing herself lost.

An iron club smacked the knife-holder's face. It knocked the two helpers out as well.

"You useless fools! Can't you do anything right?!" The leader ranted. He pulled out a much longer blade than before and faced it in the attacker's direction.

"Get outta here, shrimp!" the attacker yelled at Levy, who was still in shock.

"Ga-Gajeel!"

"I said leave!" She hid behind a tree and watched the battle from there. She sure wished she could help. But what good can she do to Gajeel in a fight? She would just drag him down… 'He's so good in battle…' she swooned, grabbing the bleeding wound on her arm. 'Why can't you be stronger, Levy? You always get saved by others. After this, ask Gajeel if you can train with him and Lily. That's an order.' She commanded herself.

* * *

The battle was quickly over with Gajeel as the victor.

"Hey shrimp, where are you?!" He turned around and saw her coming from behind the tree.

"T-Thank you, Gajeel… for saving me…"

"What're you talking about?! You're bleeding, for crying out loud! Which one did this?! I'll pound the crap outta him!" He growled.

"Let's just go home." Levy smiled.

He carried her, piggyback style.

"Gajeel…"

"You should be sleeping, small-fry… What is it?"

"You're right… about me not being strong and all…"

Gajeel kept quiet for a moment.

"Well, it ain't your fault you're so small!"

"Hey!" she slapped him.

"Ouch! That hurt, you elf!"

"Hmph." She turned her head away from him and pouted like a little child.

"Geehee~"

She laughed along with him.

"You're really a nice guy after all…"

"Haha, guess I am…"

She kissed him in the cheek.

"What…"

"Hey, Gajeel…"

"Hmm?"

"Can I train with you and Lily from now on?"

"If you can keep up, why not?"

"You are really a jerk, you know."

"Yeah… problem?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well… I don't care anyway, geehee~"

"ARGH! I hate you!"

"And I don't."

"…"

"Oh… I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

"It's okay… I… don't hate you either."

"Then, why do you say that?"

"You annoy me."

"Well, ya gonna have to live with it since you'll be training with the two of us from now on."

"Oh great~" She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"We reached the guild. Wanna go in?" Gajeel turned his head around to see her face.

"Not really… How about we go train right away?"

"We gotta pick Lily up, anyway. What's wrong with goin' to the guild?"

"Well… after that whole scene I put on…"

"Meh."

"Seriously?"

"Come on, shrimp." He let her set foot on ground and messed up her hair.

"But… but I-"

"Move it." He pulled her by the arm and slammed open the big door to the guild hall.

"Levy-chan! I was so worried! Where did you run off to?" Her best friend was smothering her with stupid questions.

"Ah, well…"

"Yo, Small-fry… we'll be waitin' outside." Gajeel bunked fists with Lily and left the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be right there. Bye, Lu-chan~"

"Levy? Where are you going?" Lucy said suspiciously.

"Bye~~"

"Levy! Tell meeee~~~"

"See you soon~" Levy ran out of the guild and saw Gajeel and Lily talking in a distance from the guild.

"So, where are we going…?"

"Follow us." Gajeel geehee-d and smirked at her.

* * *

_After a few months…_

* * *

"Hey, minna, is it just me, or are Levy, Gajeel and Lily missing for a few months?" Lucy worried.

"Yeah, I haven't seen neither of them since that they when Levy ran away because of Gajeel."

"What did that stupid bastard do to Levy?!" Droy exclaimed.

"If he's harmed even one hair on her, I swear, I'll make him wish he never joined this guild." Jet clenched his fist.

"I'm sure they're alright." The Master smiled and his big white moustache spread through his face.

The guild was annoyingly quiet about this. They were all at unease, since neither of them knew even where the trio was, and they didn't even leave the Master a message.

The door slammed open and a dark silhouette outlined in the doorframe.

"What's with all the dead expressions? Someone whooped your guys' sorry asses?"

"Yeah, they can't survive a month without us here. Idiots."

"What…?"

The guild was staring two figures. One of a girl with long black hair, with a few red streaks, a pierce on her lower lip, five earrings on one and six on the other ear, black torn jeans, biker boots, a red shirt, black leather jacket and a scar on her forehead; and a guy with messy black hair, lots of studs over his body, especially his face, a black tunic with torn edges, loose light pants, big black boots, a belt and a feathery decorative feature on his right shoulder.

"Le-Le-Le-Le…" Jet mumbled.

"LEVY?!" Droy panicked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR LEVY, YOU SICK BASTARD?!" Jet was furious.

"Her idea." Gajeel turned to Levy "Wasn't it, shrimp?"

"I told ya not to call me 'shrimp', shitface." The new, improved in my opinion, badass Levy punched Gajeel in the shoulder.

"Levy… is that… you…?" Lucy got up-close to her face.

"Whooooaah. Back away there." Levy pushed her away.

"Y-You have a pierce… and black make-up around your eyes… and you're all dark… what the hell happened to you?!"

"Training with these two bastards." She jerked her thumb at Gajeel and Lily.

"And you're sayin' you didn't have a good time?" Lily raised his eyebrow, if he even had one… just imagine a fictional eyebrow.

"I never said that."

Gajeel smirked at her and put one arm around her waist. She kissed him on the lips and they got out of the guild with Lily flying next to Gajeel like the badass couple they were, with electrical guitars playing in the background and shit.

* * *

**Yay~ So this is my GaLe OneShot. I know the end is like… weird, but, it seems a bit too cliché to write a story where Levy's in trouble and Gajeel saves her and shit. And besides, who wouldn't like a badass version of Levy? . . . Exactly.**

**Hope you liked it and review~**


End file.
